Princesses of Seasons
by LiariaZwei
Summary: A Frozen AU which included some characters name from Rise of guardian, Brave, Tangled. Story begin with character from Rise of Guardian founding Arendelle, then shift to mainly focused on the Princesses from Arendelle, Dunbroch and Corona. Rated M for future chapter which consist of more violence.
1. Chapter 1: Jack and Arendelle

A/N: Hi everyone, this story has been in my mind for a very long time ever since I watched Frozen, and constantly reading Frozen's Fanfiction until I needed a new pair of glasses. Also, please pardon my poor grammar as English is not my main language, which you can noticed as soon as you look at my profile. Please noted that this is the first time I ever write a fiction in English, so any review and suggestion is highly appreciated, because in the end it will greatly helped improve the writing style and makes a better better reading experience. Please beware the story is... wall of texts and the timeline is jumping, so might require good memory to keep track.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jack and Arendelle.

Long time ago, far up the Northern land, there weren't any kingdom. Villages yes, but none of them were big enough to be claimed as a town, much less a kingdom. The people from North sustained their daily life by logging, fishing and ice business. Being far up north allowed the Land to produce abundant amount of ice which is valuable to trade for other commodities that can only procure from the southern nations or villages. Though it is a simple life, but the people were satisfied, they did not ask for more nor did they dream for it. They are simply just living their life there.

However, all this changed when a group of men and women arrived. They were a bunch of misfits, each having their own peculiar habits and whims. Some of them were polar opposites, fighting in the group is a daily occurrence, yet they worked in tandems, one's weakness is quickly covered by others, one's burden is carried by everyone, happiness and sorrow is shared among everyone. Each of them is an individual, each having unique skills and abilities to offer yet they are a united as a team. Insults to one are insults to all, and revenge from whole group is often swift and merciless, results in the total annihilation of the opposite power. Such is their creed and their loyalty to each other.

Though it is such a strange and misfit group, all of them look up to a young man, for he is the one who brought them all together. The man is thin, yet tall. He has a pair of striking icy blue eyes, white hair despite his young age and equally pale skins as if he lived sheltered life. He is the fun and the core of the group; he is no leader, for he is the friend of everyone. Wherever he went, everyone followed, they knew that they would never be bored as long they were with him. The group wandered in the world for a long time, saw events around the world, took parts and bore witness to them. But when the young man travelled to the Northland, he found the place soothing for their tired wandering souls and deemed the land to be worthy to settle down and start their own nation, to take a seat among the world. He did not dream of being the pinnacle of power in the world, merely wished to leave their legacy. The group conceded and each of them settled down. Before they realized, people gathered around them for many different reasons, protection, curiosity are among some of them. Camp quickly turned to a village, to a town, to a city and eventually to a kingdom.

* * *

Soon enough, the young man found that their group of misfits has expanded so quickly and rapidly, they needed to have rules and clear guidelines to maintain the stability of it. In the end, the people that gathered had demanded a ruling person. One who could give them guidance and oversee the kingdom. The original group of misfits were viewed as the nobles, hence people turned to them for directions, all the while the group turned to the young man for decisions. The young man felt depressed, he knew he was not cut out for this. He was funny, spontaneous and often filled with mischief to indulge oneself. Thinking pranks was his specialty, but ruling was not. When he was cornered he questioned his friends

"I can't believe this? I will be the king of this new kingdom!? Why is this happening to me, tell me this is a joke from the sick man in the moon" Asked the young man

"Hohoho! WHY!? Because you lost the DRAW!" Everyone laughed at the answer of the bulky man with white beard, old enough to be father for everyone in the group, Nikolai ST (santa) North more commonly known as Santa

Yes, in the end, the group settled that they would decide who will be the sacrifice to be offered up as the Royal, as the ruler of the new kingdom with….. Draw lots. They decided that the loser would be the one with the shortest lot, and the young man had drawn the Lucky one. All he could think at that moment was how unlucky he was but unknown to him, the bulky old man who gave out the lots cheated and broke the lots of the young man resulting him having the shortest thus he will be the royal.

"But you guys know that I am not cut out to do this! I am all funny and prank, ruling? I am not. The kingdom will crumble on the day I become royal" Groans the young man while facepalming himself in his chair in the simple mansion that acted as the keep for their kingdom, the place where the group stayed.

"Jack, you will be fine. I am sure that you will be a great ruler. You have leaded us many places and through many of the dire situations, you led us and we are all here because of you" said the only girl in the group. She had chestnut hair colour and a smile so wide that shows all her snow-white teeth. She dressed in a green dress with matching colour hood that shined under sunlight's, giving her an illusion of a green fairy. Toothiana de Duanna

"Ugh, why not let Pitch rule? I know he loves power and is always striving to dominate others" Jack muttered under his breath, while still slumping in the chair.

"Well, it is true that I love to dominate others, control and toying with them. But this is different. This is the time where I can sit back and relax without doing anything but at the same time, I can look at you suffering, Jack. Do you even know how much this will entertain me? How much this is going to intrigue me for years to come." replied Pitch Evernight from the shadow where he stood.

"Besides, I don't think our relation will change by this… ruling business you just got yourself into" Said another man in the room with grey hair.

"Bunny, it is easy for you to say. You are the one who is obsessed with details, loves planning and prepare in advance. You should rule, not me." Retorted Jack on Bunnymund's comment.

"In fact, everyone in this room got their own special quality that is much more fit to rule than me," continued Jack until he was cut off by Santa.

"Nah, Jack. We are all but playing pretend here. We might carry those names we put on ourselves, but you are different. You are truly blessed by the world. You have power that none of us have. You are the embodiment of the legend in human flesh. Who else is more fit to rule, besides you?"

"Look, you have more experience in life than I do Santa. Sandy is kind and caring for everyone. Tooth is good with coins and yet can bring smile to everyone while robbing them blind. Bunny always plans ahead and anticipates the worst and prepares for it. Last but not least, Pitch is more ambitious than I am, I absolutely sure that I simply lack what it takes to rule" Sighed Jack while looking at his own hands.

But being with his friends for a long time, he knew that no excuses he gave would change their mind. Nothing that he said will make them let him off the hook. So with one last sigh, Jack decided that he would need to make this one point clear.

"Alright, fine. I will rule, I will be the king for this new kingdom. But do I really need to change my name? I really love the name Frost. It really signifies me."

"Why not? As long you go out there and be the ruler, you can choose whatever name you want. But you need to do the kingdom name" Said Santa with a victorious smile and everyone in the room is grinning knowing that Jack is starting to give in and their plan is working.

"Promise me that we will continue to be friends, you guys are my brothers and sisters. We are a family. I will never, ever trade anyone of you for anything in this world." Sighed Jack while getting up from his chair.

Everyone in the room gave Jack a hug and murmured to him that they would always stand by each other. Even Pitch came out from his shadow refuge and pulled Jack into a light hug. And they fist bump as what they usually did, as cue that they are on the same team. Before Jack could walk out to the courtyard of the keep to announce their decisions, Pitch pulled Jack in for one last time and whispered in Jack's ears

"Stand tall, and be brave. I will always have your back covered"

But Pitch also make loud and evil laugh after the whisper to put up a show, to lead others to think that he made a particular heartless remarks toward Jack.

Though on the outside, Jack and Pitch is always at odd with each other, but deeply inside they knew that they valued each other like brothers, perhaps even closer then blood-related brother. They were the polar opposite and through their fights they understood each other more than anybody in the world. Although both of them would never admit it to their friends and family, but each thought the other as brother and would put the others before themselves. The group of friends know this show they put up through and through but none of them bother to point it out.

Walking out the Keep, the group ascended to the icy stage in the courtyard. Jack cleared his throat before addressing the people, his soon to be subjects, those he needed to protect from now on. After his speech and announcement, the people gathered in courtyard cheered at their newfound kingdom and the royalty presented in front of them.

"LONG LIVE KING JACK FROST OF ARENDELLE!"

* * *

10 years has passed since the coronation of Jack as the first king of Arendelle, the father of the kingdom. The newborn kingdom was steadily prospering under the rule of King Jack, at first they met with many troubles, a new rising kingdom attracted all sort of people around the world, and not all came to Arendelle with good intentions. Through mistakes and hardworking, the kingdom was finally stable and rapidly growing in economy. The members of the original group have joined up and acted as advisors for the kingdom. Each contributing the best they could. However not all things in this 10 years were good, some were terrible for the group of friend.

Few years after the coronation, Pitch withdrew himself from the group, shutting himself out into a small cottage in the mountain. The frequent visitor to Pitch is none other than Jack himself. Other group members also dropped by occasionally, they know they were still families but none of them questioned why Pitch left them. Pitch had only told Jack his reasons, for he wished not to be around their friend and family anymore. Through years, many of them had already started their own family. They got married and have children. These were things worth celebrating for everyone except Pitch. For Pitch, the growing family was not a welcoming sight. He lived in the pass and only wished that their group will remained the same forever. However he knew that this was not possible. Thing changed and people changed, slowly Pitch came to realization that he was powerless to prevent things from changing but at the same times, he also made the decision that he would be the anchor. He would be the one who passes along their stories and their skills. Being alone left him plenty of times, which he took to study each of his friend's skills. He had the time to learn their skills when they travelled together, and now with the time on his hand, he analyse them and combined each aspect of the different skills set into a single set of skills that he used to amend and change his own stances. His new sets of skills combined large amount of weaponry his friend used but he mainly focus on agility and rely on stealth and swiftness in dispatching opposing enemy.

In the 10 years, not only their group grew in numbers, they have also lost one of their friend. Santa, the eldest among them had passed away after 9 years acting as King Jack's advisor. On the funeral, even Pitch had made himself presented among their friends, although he quickly retreated back to his own solitude after the ceremony. The passing of Santa put realization into the people of Arendelle, that their Monarch is human, he would grow old and die eventually. Few months after the funeral, the people demanded the king to find a wife, a Queen that could ensure the royal bloodline will not lost to time. After being under stress of ruling, sadness from his friend's passing and the pressure of finding a wife to produce a heir, had driven King jack to his limits. He lost his funny and mischievous personality after a few years into ruling, and his health deteriorate soon as he fell ill. As soon as Jack was ill, Bunny quickly gathered up all the doctors and physicians he could find to help Jack. The recent passing of Santa drove Bunny to paranoia, not willing to risk losing another family like this again. However none of the treatments worked. Jack was still ill, all of his friends were heavily concerned and the people of Arendelle started to panic and tried to find all sort of medications to help their king.

Pitch acted immediately when the news of Jack sickness reached him. For all the time he lived alone in the mountain, he had come across some magical creatures, and he knew that some of them were very intelligent, especially a tribe of trolls living in the deep mountain. Pitch rushed to the castle and took Jack with him into the mountain. Upon meeting the trolls, they have examined Jack and told the 2 humans that Jack is actually perfectly healthy. The reason of his health deteriorating was due to the stress from ruling and pressure to produce an heir. After their return from the trolls, Pitch has draft up the map and direction on how to find the trolls and ask Bunny to keep them, in case similar situation in future happens again. Pitch also told Bunny the reason of Jack illness and after a meeting with the original members of their group, they decided that Jack should take a trip away from the kingdom. A vacation to let him and Pitch travel out across the sea to Scotland, while the group would form the ruling council to keep the kingdom running during the absence of its king.

Despite their time away from Arendelle, Pitch and Jack were not oblivious to the change in Arendelle. The council was led under Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth, who has constantly been sending mails to them, keeping them updated on the situation in the kingdom. Under the council, Arendelle grew even stronger in economy despite the king's absence. With the increased trade routes of Arendelle, the kingdom have started to prosper even further and grew rapidly in a short time, the council decided to move Arendelle's keep from inland toward the coast, to make it better to monitor the ships coming to Arendelle for trades and having a more defended position. The location they chose was a near the coast yet covered by mountain range around it, forming a ring around the kingdom that provided natural protection. Making the most convenient way to reach the kingdom is through water. With prosper comes enemy, the original city watch has been improved and the military was gradually growing.

Even during their vacation, Pitch and Jack decided to throw themselves into the war between clans in Scotland highland mainly to relive their adventure life before founding Arendelle. That time Clan Dunbroch was having war with other clans. Without revealing their true identity, Pitch and Jack managed to play a part in the forming of the kingdom of Dunbroch. After that, they managed to strike an alliance with kingdom of Dunbroch.

* * *

The vacation turns out longer than anyone of them anticipated. Jack and Pitch finally returned to Arendelle after 10 years away from the kingdom. By the time Jack and Pitch returned to the kingdom, it was a totally different kingdom compared to the one when they left. When Pitch and Jack returned from their vacation, they were greeted by the people at the newly constructed fjord. Immediately they noticed the people were wearing much better quality cloths. The previously mud streets has been replaced with cobblestones. The houses were much sturdier and much more organized. An education system has been implemented and there were common schools in the kingdom now.

When Jack and Pitch get on the gangplank, the whole kingdom has come to welcome them. The people were excited to see their king after a decade. Although now the council held the real power over the monarch, but everyone in the kingdom knew that in the end, the council would release their hold on the power and the King will fully regain his authority in the kingdom. For the majority of the council are families to the king. What people did not expect was, the King did not return alone. After Pitch walked down the gangplank, King Jack held the hand of a young girl, around the age of 8. The young girl had a pair of striking icy blue eyes that resembled the king's, she wore a deep blue dress with matching shoes. A black coloured headband on her hair to contrast her platinum blonde hair that tied into a single braid, that wave behind her as she walked down the gangplank while escorted by the king himself.

King Jack looked extremely happy, happier than the people of Arendelle ever remembered, their happy, cheerful, funny and mischievous king was finally back and better yet, he had brought a young girl back. After they left the ship, the king and Pitch walked toward the near complete Castle of Arendelle. While it was still under construction, it was clear that the council did not intend to waste unnecessary money to boast the wealth of the kingdom. Everything in the castle wall was practical. While the castle was being build next to the fjord, the only access to the castle was through the cobble stones bridge and part of the bridge was actually suspension bridge that can be lift and cut off the only route into the castle, essentially enhance the castle defences along with the heavy oak gate that stood at the end of the bridge. But today the bridge was lowered to welcome the king back and to accept the people in town to see their king and the new girl the king came with. The rest of the buildings in the castle ground were similar, sturdy and while the covered area was not exceptionally wide, there were some rooms left for future extension if necessary.

Once they were inside the castle ground, Jack was greeted with fierce hugs from his friends in the council. Bunny, Sandy, and tooth each took turn to give Jack and Pitch a bear hug and tears were starting to build up in their eyes. The young girl kept her distance from these strangers and she was standing behind Jack and slightly leaned toward Pitch, almost hiding behind Pitch. Turn around, Pitch noticed the young girl's anxiety, he gave her the warmest smile he could manage and mouth the word 'Family' to her.

On the display of comfort, she nodded and took in the people and scene around her. Despite at young age, she held herself in regal posture she learnt from the tutors back in England where Jack and Pitch has settled down to relax after their adventure in Scotland aiding Dunbroch.

"So, finally not the king that did not continue his own royal line after he founded his kingdom eh?" Bunny Joke at Jack while looking at the girl behind him

"Oh Come on! As if I am really going to shame everyone in family" Whined Jack at Bunny's comment

"Old man Santa will surely be proud. Look at her, such a fine lady at her young age. She will definitely be a wonderful young woman in no time" Added Sandy

The mood was slightly down at the mentioned of their late friend's name, but Tooth quickly picked it up, "so, Jack, who is the girl? And who is the lucky Lady? Where is she? Oh My God, I can't wait to meet her!"

The girl lowered her gaze at the mentioned of her mother to avoid letting anyone see her sad expression. Jack face turned dark as well but quickly shook his head saying,

"she is not among us anymore, she has returned to moon "

"I am so sorry" said Tooth to Jack and tried to put her hand on the girl's shoulder, but she flinched and putting some distances between herself and Tooth. This made Tooth felt even worst, seeing this Pitch put his hand on Tooth and shook his head.

"I see Pitch has turn a new leaf as well, your wicked and sick personality is almost gone. Did Jack rub off you?" Chided Sandy to lift the gloomy situation

Turning to Sandy, Pitch scoff at him and ignored his jab at his change of attitude. They didn't need to know, as long Jack understands and it will all be suffice. Pitch did not change because of Jack, Pitch was always the same. The only reason he acted differently is because of the young girl. He could not stand to see his family, sad or feeling down. When he first presented the girl when she was still small and wrapped in blankets by the woman Jack in love with. Pitch had asked himself "Am I worthy?" but the smile of the mother and the encouraging smiles of Jack, made Pitch realize that at the moment it is alright. He is worthy. The baby in his arm looked at him with bright eyes and giggle while extending her small hand trying to pat Pitch's face. That very moment, Pitch decided, he would protect this girl to the end of his life just as he would do for all his friends, for she is Jack's daughter, she is one of them.

As the people finished gathering, Jack led the young girl up to the icy stage he made in the courtyard. His icy power is no secret to his people. Many knew about his power yet they accepted him, not out of fear but out of respect. They had witnessed him using the power to protect and not bring harm. On the stage he addressed his subjects, those who he did not see for 10 years while he was away from his kingdom. After clearing his throat, Jack started his first speech after 10 years away from Arendelle

"Good people of Arendelle. I am Jack Frost of Arendelle, father to kingdom of Arendelle. It is an honour for me to be able to stand here on this stage today to meet you. It has been long, it is longer than anyone of us expected. I did not expect my recovery to take such a lengthy duration. I humbly ask for forgiveness from all of you for leaving the throne vacant for this long time. And my own incompetence to remain vigilant and stay strong to be with every one of you through this last decade"

After a slight pause he continued,

"Alas, I have returned to this wonderful kingdom. It is a vastly different kingdom compared to the time when I left. I will try my best to adjust myself to this new kingdom to better serve everyone in this kingdom."

"Before I went, I clearly remember the council had brought to my attention and as many of you have urged me and reminded me that it is important for me to continue the royal bloodline. To ensure the kingdom will continue to prosper and continue to grow. For the longest of time I cannot bring myself to do that. But at last, I am able to proudly say, I fulfilled my duty to the kingdom, not only to the kingdom, but to every one of you as well."

"Most importantly, that is before I am your king, your ruler, your Monarch. I am a husband and I am proud to be one. For she is the sun in my life, she brightens up my day during my darkest hours. And she made me a father" taking a breath to steady himself, Jack continued,

"Though she is not here with me anymore, she left me a daughter, our daughter. Good people of Arendelle. I present to you, the one and only daughter of King Jack Frost of Arendelle, the true heir to the throne. CROWN PRINCESS CYNTHIA!"

At the end of the speech, every single person in the castle courtyard cheered and chanted

"LONG LIVE KING JACK FROST OF ARENDELLE!"

"LONG LIVE PRINCESS CYNTHIA OF ARENDELLE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Brigades and Cynthia

A/N:Hi Guys, Thanks for the follow and faves. I know I am totally sucks at writing, but I take up this little writing to calm my little writer spirit inside me(however small it is). Please bear with me for it is important for me to cover some story of the princess and setting for future. I know it can be quite blur and incoherent here but I haven't manage to find a better way to do this. Once again thank you very much. I do need to remind that although the character here shared the name with Rise of the guardian, they are not the same person.

* * *

Chapter 2: The brigade of Icy Wolf Fangs and Princess Cynthia

After the celebration of their king's return and their newfound crown princess. The people of Arendelle settle back to their daily life. Once they are rest up from their voyage, Jack buried himself under his king duty. He waste no time in preparing and updating himself on the kingdom's affair and the various trades, agreement, policies and treaties that needed to draft and smooth out. The council still remember how Jack had succumb to pressure before and everyone is trying their best to help him and though they are trying to make him take it slow, they also noticed that now Jack is different. His take on his king duty is more serious and each of his decision is purposeful, no doubt a good change, perhaps the deceased woman changed him or he is trying to make for his daughter life better in Arendelle.

Pitch had once again left their friends and return to his own cottage in the mountain. When he arrived at the cottage, he quickly noticed that it is not same as before. In fact the cottage shows sign of people living there. Being Pitch, he quickly concealed his presence and sneak to his own cottage. Through the window he is able to determined that no one is inside but as he sneak inside, he is certain that the person who is using this place must have taking Pitch's cottage as his or her own home. He climbed the cottage and lay low, hiding on his roof to catch or eliminate the occupant if he deemed that it is necessary.

To his surprise, the occupant turn out to be a group of 5 children, and from their conversations, he make out that they are unwanted kids or orphans and that they steal, beg and rob to survive. Although Arendelle is wealthy and bustling with life now, poverty still exists in Arendelle. Even the most caring of them such as Sandy, or the most observant as Bunnymund, or the friendliest as Toothiana who is also a genius at managing money, had failed to eliminate the harshness in life. There are poorer families that suffered from the rapid development of the kingdom, unable to catch up with the rapid growth and being left behind. Some unfortunate are left to starve or die of diseases. All of these are not uncommon to Pitch, he is aware of his own family origin, even he himself or Jack start out in a slums, begging, stealing and kill just to survive one day longer. He did not pity those children, such is the harshness of life, Pitch is the firm believer of natural selection, only those strong are fit to survive, yet the sight of those children gathering and band together reminded him so much of his own family that is far away in Arendelle castle.

While he pitied those children, he is also aware that he had no means to help them. He is alone in the mountain, surviving by using his skills to hunt and self-sustain in his years of solitude. If the occupants are family or adults, he can just chase them away, but they are children, even if he forced them away, they will only back on the streets. Without anybody sparing them anything, by the time night arrived, they will be cold and hungry, by the time winter arrived no doubt they will freeze to death on streets like those worthless vermin. Throughout his years of struggling against the world to survive, he had become indifferent, become heartless and efficient. His hands has plucked many lives, even among his family, he is the most vicious and swift to kill. Being Pitch, his biggest kindness to this group of children is a swift and painless death. With this mind-set, Pitch acted instantly, in an instant, he landed in the middle of the group extending his right arm to grab the neck of eldest boy among the children, tightening his grip forcing the breath out of the young boy while his left hand slip pass his belt pulling a dagger out, holding it in his hand he raised his arm over his head ready to plunge into the boy. At the blink of the moment, he felt a fierce tackle at his leg with a loud cry. Looking down his leg shows that one girl in the group has tried to tackle him without any success. At the realization of her own wasted effort she tried to bite into Pitch's leg, quickly he push her off and before he turn back, the hair of the girl caught his attention. From the corner of his eyes he saw the little girl is a blonde, enough to remind him of the princess. At the flash of images of the young princess, Pitch eyed the boy still in his grip. He is having blonde hair same as the little girl on the ground, no doubt they are siblings. Pitch release his grip on the boy but his right hand quickly drawing his sword from his waist and pointed to other children, he did not utter a word but his gesture of hostility and threatening aura stunned all the children around him.

The blonde boy scramble to his feet while coughing and grasping for air, he quickly dart from Pitch to pull the blonde girl behind him. His eyes is filled with fear and caution as he eye Pitch. With his trembling lips he voice to the tall and malicious man that nearly killed him seconds ago

"Who are you?"

"The rightful owner of this cottage, which you children had took from me without permission. I am merely fending off robbers" Pitch replied indifferently, though internally he is slightly impressed by the quick reaction of the boy and his mind cannot stop to comparing the blonde girl with the princess. Both girls had nothing in common, even the hair colour that he thought are the same turn out not.

"But we have been living here for a long time. When we found this place it is abandon and clearly no one lives here. You must be ly-" Retorted the boy before he was forcefully cut off by Pitch

"Listen kid, I have no intention of keeping you alive nor do I care if you survived out there. This is my cottage and I will not hesitate to take it back." Pause to think for a moment, Pitch added

"But I will give all of you a chance. Should you come under my wing and able to survive my trainings for 3 months in this mountain, then I will allow you to live. I will even give this cottage to all of you and leave you guys alone. Or you can walk away, which I can assure you that not for long all of you will be wolves's dinner"

All the children visibly gulp at the mentions of wolves and they look at each other, unable to decide if the man is joking or merely toying with them like many predators toying with their prey before killing it. As the moment drags on, Pitch tighten his grip and ready his stances preparing continue from where he left off moments ago, the blonde boy speak out in defeated tones

"Fine, we will do it and you better keep your promise after we are done with your stupid training."

With that, Pitch shrugged and sheathed his weapons. Turning on his heels he strides to the door of his cottage while berating himself internally for growing soft for blondes.

All of the children are unsure whether they should follow the murderous man or not, but he did not shut the door after he entered the cottage and all of them had lost sense of time during their confrontation with Pitch that none of them realized the sun is already set. A far away howling of wolf snapped their mind back and all of them rushing to get inside the safety of the cottage.

Neither Pitch nor the children know, that this is their fate, for it is destined that Pitch will find his own legacy on this day, to find the happiness that he envied his friend acquired years ago.

* * *

One month had passed after their return to Arendelle. Jack had never been busier and Cynthia is trying her best to adjust to her new home in the castle. Jack and Cynthia had visited Pitch after a week of their return to Arendelle but unfortunately for the royals, Pitch is already gone with those children into the mountain. Cynthia is extremely disappointed for that trip, as she is unable to meet the other person that she is more comfortable with, until Pitch send a message to Jack after 3 months to inform that he took in a few orphans and requested Jack to support him.

After the trip, she continued to adjust her life and resumed her etiquette trainings and other lessons to prepare her for the future. She is welcomed wholeheartedly by her father's friends. Her father's ever growing family. Most of the younger generations in the family are few years elder then herself and she quickly find that they accepted her as a new sister to their ever-growing family. Before they are royals and nobles, Jack's family and his friends family is a big family make up from many individual families. They are brothers and sisters that tied together not by blood but by their friendships and loyalty to each other, and each of their children had been taught how important the members of other family is and they are all part of the founder group for Arendelle kingdom. It is important to note that the royal and nobles of Arendelle kingdom at this time, are many families that tied together to form a big family. Beside their title, everyone is a family member. (A/N: Much like Mafia)

Being the newest addition to this big family, Cynthia has been showered with affection and attention. All of a sudden, she is not alone anymore, she is not the only child and she has many big brothers and sisters that to play and stay with her. Although she presented herself as regal and poised on the day she arrived at Arendelle due to her anxiety and wanting to impress people she had yet to meet at that time, deep down she is still only an 8 years old girl. Having the most childish and mischievous king as her father did not help at all.

The said crown princess is currently sprinting down the hall, with bell-like giggle echo and bouncing off the wall of the under constructing castle, filling the castle with life, making servants that pass by her cannot help themselves but smiling at the princess. Behind her, a king is hot on pursuit trying his best to catch his daughter after she escape from her lessons.

"Get back here, LASS" shout Jack as he stampede through the halls trying to catch up

"NO! I will not go back to be a stuffy princess that I did not sign up for! And we are not in Scotland!" Cynthia quickly shouts through her shoulder as she turns her head and continued sprinting down the hall. Once she turned her head and continued on her patch, she cannot help but letting out a gasp as the path come to a dead end.

"Gotcha now, time to be a good girl and go back" the king deadpanned behind her, as he rushing to grab her.

Quickly darting her eyes around, Cynthia saw an opened window at her left and without a second thought, she step on the sill and jumped. Watching her daughter's action the king quickly stomp his right foot on the floor creating an icy trail and launch himself into a skid, trying to catch the princess but he is too late. The princess had already thrown herself out and is falling.

Unlike the king, the princess did not command ice and snow. She can only drop and hope to survive her fall. From the window the king watch his daughter drop and she had the nerve to turn her body to face him as she fall with closed eyes and her arms open much like a tragic princess that drop from a tower to her demise.

The bloody scene never come, before her body came into contact with the ground, Jack quickly conjure up a huge pile of snow on the ground to absorb her drop.

As the princess dug herself out from the mound, she smile on the snow and comment "Just like pillows, thank you dad" and attempt to resume her escape

"You thought this is some kind of TRUST exercise!? And don't you think you can outsmarted me, young lady" shout jack while snapping his fingers. On the action the snow mound quickly change into ice and effectively trapped the princess on spot.

"This is so UNFAIR!" The princess exclaims in defeat and pout at the king that walk from the window while conjuring ice stairs out from thin air

"Cynthia, it is just your lessons. You know you will need to rule one day after we come back to Arendelle. I am sure Pitch and me both have explained to you for who knows how many millions time already"

"But I am only 8 years old, I am sure I still have time before that, and just thinking about being with so many people makes me shuddered. Daddy you know I am not good around people" the princess throwing her hands in the air while protesting

"We both know in our heart that is a lie" Jack deadpanned and gives his daughter a smirk while crossing his arm, clearly not buying the princess's lie, as he continue to address her "you are more than capable to face the people, you are essentially princess meet and greet. I am pretty sure your display on the day of our arrival is more than enough proof of that. Besides, I always remember that my daughter is my younger self, mischief and full of life. I promised that you can have your fun after your lessons. And I hope you can get along more with your other, family members"

"Fine, I will go back to the stuffy lessons. But dad, I am really not comfortable around them. It had always been only we and uncle Pitch. And now suddenly I have a big family. It is awkward, I don't really know how to stay with them, it has only been a month, and surely I need more time to get used to here…"

Too consumed at her own rambling Cynthia did not even realized her father simply sighed and conjuring up wheels around her leg that is still encased in ice block and pulling her back into the castle.

Deep down in the princess's mind she had doubt on herself. Her mother is not of noble lineage, but due to her being a good friend with the lord's daughter in the town, her mother is allowed to participate in etiquette lesson with her since young. This had in turn make Cynthia's mother and godmother to make sure that she receive her training at a young age. It is only due to her mother deteriorating health that they did not return to Arendelle after she is born. In the end, the woman had succumbed to her own deteriorating health and passed away leaving behind a heartbroken king and a young princess. Her father is a kingdom's founder and he commanded ice and snow, but she herself did not inherit this magic from him. She is perfectly normal, yet at the same time Cynthia cannot help but doubt about this herself, asking herself why she did not have magic.

* * *

The people of Arendelle are well aware of Jack's power, but the revelation of the crown princess did not possess the same power had raised much rumour in the kingdom. People start to doubt Cynthia's lineage even though she shared many distinct physical similarity with their king. As the princess continued to age, so does the rumour. Jack is well aware of the rumour about Cynthia's lineage, and the deceased women that none in the kingdom had ever had a chance to meet wasn't helping either. But he dismissed them as baseless rumour and did not pay much attention to it.

Although his ruling council and family warn him about the potential damage can be done and hold of the royal family on the throne might be shaken should the time come for the princess to ascend the throne. Jack is confident that Cynthia will be able to rule when he passed the throne. The crown princess is definitely a charismatic person much like her father. In short time, she had become the centre of affection for both her family and friends alike. However things did not always go smooth, and the mundane castle and training life of Cynthia took a rapid turn when she reaches age 12, 4 years after she came to Arendelle. On her birthday ball, that is supposed to be open to all people around to come in and celebrate for the princess turning into a young maiden, the very first assassination attempt on the princess's life happened.

During the ball, the princess was happily walking around to greet dignitaries, nobles and people who come to visit her in order to celebrate her birthday. After 4 years in Arendelle, she grew close to the big family, and she couldn't be happier. During the celebration for their princess, no one noticed the infiltration of enemy before it is too late. The assassin managed to sneak in during the ball and disguise as servants serving the people in the ballroom of the now completed castle of Arendelle.

At one moment she was happily being with her family and the next, someone had pulled her and when she turned, Cynthia could barely register what happen before that person drew a knife tried to stab her in the neck. It is by that instance and sheer luck that, her brother that dance with her moments ago managed to tackle the assassin and he barely missed his mark, dragging the knife along the princess's slender arm, leaving an ugly cut. The cut is deep and the weird angle leaves her flesh frayed and blood spilled out like waterfall down her pale arm to the floor. Cynthia is stunned on spot, unable to move herself until someone let out a loud scream in the room and all hell break loose. Amidst the chaos the assassin is subdued, but he quickly bites his tongue off to commit suicide. His job is done, the damage has been dealt, and the knife is feed with poison. The venom quickly took effect, all vision blurred in her eyes and her conscious quickly gave in to darkness.

* * *

The king's heart is leaden, his breath shallow and pain stabbing at him everytime he visited his daughter in her room. The princess lay motionless on her bed, her skin is paler than ever, and her broken form on her bed reminded him of his late wife. The assault left the princess unconscious for 3 days, drifting between life and death. Even after she is awake, her body is weak and broken that the royal physician had estimate she need 2 weeks to stay in bed to recover. The knife had effectively drag across her muscle and the physician concluded her left arm will be much weaker after her recovery.

Pitch received the news of the assault through a royal messenger bird as soon as the chaos is under control. He rushed to the castle and to the princess. He saw red the moment he taken in the broken form of the princess in her room. By this time, Pitch is essentially the strongest person in the family and it took his entire family to stop him from doing the most reckless thing he has ever decided to do, to sneak in and slaughter each and every suspicions person that planned or took part in this assassination, including any royal or noble from any nations that is hostile toward Arendelle. Despite the fact that the family is pretty much same as him consumed by rage and fury, they managed to convinced Pitch to stay by the princess side and not risking himself.

The children he took in years ago are no better than their respected mentor, they share his murderous rage and fury toward this common enemy that hurt their precious friend. In the past 4 years, Cynthia's frequent visits to Pitch's cottage had befriended those children, in the mountain she is not a princess, she is another child that run with them and play with them. There are no title, no rules, and no formalities between them. The blonde boy that acted as the leader of the group is fiercely protective of their friends, like years ago when he protected his friend before they are taken in by Pitch. For him, Cynthia is like his sister and his own biological sister adore and look up to the princess.

Looking at the princess lying on her bed and her slow recovery take heavy tolls on all her friend and family, for they constantly castigate and cursing their inability to protect her, to let such horrible thing happened to her. The assassination had left Cynthia traumatized. Each and every night she had nightmares and screamed herself to wake, then she will cried while hugging herself on her bed until she is too exhausted to continue and submit to the darkness, more often than not, she would be having nightmares again and the cycle repeat itself. This mental turmoil affected her usual cheery persona greatly. No longer is she the cheerful crown princess of Arendelle, Cynthia turn reclusive, she shut herself in her own room locking herself in her own safety sanctum. Even the king had difficulties to get to her. Her broken and frightened form drives all her family crazy, guilt crunching inside them everytime they heard her muffled cries and screams at night. Most of her brothers and sisters except the first born who needed to succeed the family had volunteered to join Pitch's training. To prevent their inability to protect their youngest sister again and never letting this mistake happen again.

Assassination is not uncommon for Jack. Ever since his coronations, he and his family had fended off numerous assassination attempts on his head. But the assassination on Cynthia comes totally unexpected. For tough cookies like him and his family, they will just shrug the assassination off. But he failed to see that he is so successful in keeping his daughter naïve and ignorant. He did not realize her heart is fragile and once broken is not easily heal. If nothing else, this assassination proved to him how optimistic Jack himself really is regarding his daughter, his family safety and wellbeing. Most of all, how wilfully ignorant he is toward preparing his daughter to rule in future. The assassination slapped him in his face, waking him up that he decided he need to protect her, even after he is long gone and she is the queen. Jack is determined to ensure Cynthia's sovereign will be unchallenged even after his death, and proceed to make a few of his adjustment for the first time ever without consulting his ruling council.

The very first adjustment he settles on is a royal decree to declare that the throne will be succeeded by the royal family member chosen by the ruling monarch. Said heir can be male or female and when the time comes, will be coronate as king or queen according to their gender. Should the future monarch turn out to be a queen, her rule will remain unchallenged regardless if she is wed or not. Her husband will not share her rights in ruling the kingdom unless her majesty had delegated him as regent. The king or queen will continued to retain their absolute reign and have the absolute liberty in appointing or relinquish the regent as they see fit.

The second adjustment that Jack had decided is that the ruling council need to be purge and reform. Previously the ruling council is composed of his family member, more accurately the family of Bunnymund, Sandy, and Toothiana. Nikolai Santa North had left no child before his passing but out of respect they have always left 1 seat vacant in the council to remember him. Other than the family member from the above family, the council also consist of other influential figure, mayor or leaders before Arendelle is formed.

Jack separate the power of the council into 2 groups, which is the royalist council consist of Bunnymund, Sandy and Toothianna family, their main focus in the council is the mainly focus on the foreign affair of the kingdom and putting the interest of the royal family before anything. While the Common house group is the in charge of internal affair put the interest of the people in the council. The council will work together, both side presenting their argument for discussion and the monarch will make the final call on the matter based on his/her own judgement after fully comprehend and weight the situation.

After many of the family member joined his training, Pitch suddenly find himself never been busier. He understand the family felt the same as he is, consumed by fury and anger at themselves for unable to protect Cynthia, so he welcomed them with open hands. At the very same time, he realized that with such a huge number, he need more place and time to train. For a long time the mountain range and harsh weather in the northern land had born many strong men. The harsh environment and unforgiving temperature there provide the best training environment.

Even with all the arrangements he made, Jack still felt insecure for Cynthia. No matter how much he prepare and how Cynthia can finally, yet slowly come out from her own room after years of locking herself just to attend some lessons before her paranoid got the better of her and make her retreat back to her sanctuary. Jack felt no amount of preparation can help her, not with his family, not with Pitch's students and their training and certainly not with Arendelle. In the end, Jack rode up the mountain alone, seeking out the trolls in valley of living rock using the maps Pitch drafted up before.

When Jack reached the valley and arrive at the circle clearing, the trolls are already waiting for him. Jack is then greeted by the troll's leader Grand Pabbie and he ask for the only 1 question he have and been bothering him for a long time.

"Grand Pabbie, why does my daughter, Cynthia, my own blood and flesh not having the same power I possess?"

"Why would you wanted her to have power? She had already face death without them, and what more worse can you imagine, if she have power?" Asked the old troll

"Because I Know I cannot protect her forever. I am scare, grand Pabbie. I cannot stand the thought of losing her. She is all that I have left. Diana trusted me, she trusted me to take care of our daughter at her very last breath, she make me promised her that I will forever look after our daughter and I have failed her for letting that damn assassination happened. And I have failed again by looking at her broken heart at every waking moment. I cannot help her through her difficult time. All that I can do is to ensure she will be safe in future, that when she can finally stand back up, she have everything she needed to protect her."

"even at the cost of your life?" the old troll ask cautiously.

"Yes. If she is gone, I will have nothing left. In my darkest day not even my family can help me. It is only through Diana that I start to walk out and when Cynthia came, that my dark day is finally over, that I finally can put the past in the past." Jack take a deep breath to steady himself before he continue on

"But if she is gone from this world for whatever reason, I don't think I can cope with it, the cruellest thing in the world is not being alone or any kind of physical would. The cruellest thing that can happen in the world is that one had the chance to have a taste at happiness, and then robbed of it forever. Knowing the taste but cannot feel it again. I have experienced it once, and I will not experience it again." With a pair of blue eyes filled by sadness, Jack silently plead at the old troll.

After a very long silence, the troll gave in. "your daughter doesn't have magic. She is simply not born with it. But magic is a stubborn thing, they don't just disappear. What Cynthia doesn't have, might be passed to next-"

"But, if she doesn't have it, how can she protect herself" Jack cut the troll off.

Raising a hand to stop Jack, Grand Pabbie continued "As I was saying, magic is stubborn and they don't go away. Magic will change the shape, but never vanish. What your daughter doesn't have, exist in you. I can transfer your power to her but not without a price, those who born with magic, the magic defines them, it is part of them and not a separable so easily."

"I am willing to pay any price," with a realization hitting him, Jack continued to finish his words "including my life."

"You won't die straight away. It is never a good idea to rip a magic off and plant straight into another person for it will result in 2 death instead of a transfer."

"I thought you said you can transfer it as long I pay with my life" Retort Jack at the troll's revelation

"Yes, as long you pay with your life. But this is a slow process. Her body will slowly change overtime and slowly taking magic away from your body. At the same time, drain you of your life. She will bear witness to her own living in the world, slowly killing you. For it is cruel as what you said, slowly killing the person you loved in the world." Said Grand Pabbie

"it has to be done, do what you must." Said Jack

"I have warned you, your majesty. And it will be done as you wish. I truly hope that you will not come to regret this decision one day, and for the princess to not hate herself when she find out the truth."

"She won't. I will not let a word of today spread. What is said here, stay here."

With a heavy sigh, the old troll look at the man in front of him for a long silence, taking in the image of the man that is a father, before he is a king, and a brave father who willing to go to such great length to ensure his daughter future. Grand pabbie chant his magic and touched Jack's heart, with a wave of his stone hand a tiny snowflake come out from Jack, and with another wave, the snowflake fly toward the direction of Arendelle to the princess.

Back in Cynthia's room, the crown princess is constantly assaulted by her own nightmares, she cannot shake the feeling of the knife travelling down her arm nor the feeling of her own blood soak through her dress warming her body. The episode plays in her mind again and again breaking her soul piece by piece. For all her life, never had she come face to face with death this close, never once she doubted the goodwill of people around her, yet it all shattered in by that instance. Gone is the cheery and innocent girl, recovering from the haunting event had taken its toll on the princess's mind. While she huge herself tight on her bed, the temperature in her room drop, a thin layer of frost slowly crawl from the place she sat on her bed to cover the sheet on it, but she did not noticed it, too caught up in her own mind's labyrinth.

Years have passed. Just as Grand Pabbie informed, Jack's health is deteriorating at an alarming rate. The family once again urge him to seek out the trolls, but Jack refused it. When they forced him, he simply run, avoid them and stalling the confrontation. It is only when Jack is on his deathbed, then he reveal his deal with the troll to pass his magic to Cynthia. He only shared the information with Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Pitch. None of them had any words of comfort to offer. They know in their heart that the event has huge impact on every one of them, and jack only did what he thought was right. At his last breath, he pleaded his family to look after his daughter, to protect her and guard her bloodline against all harm in the world. They all promised him that they will do as his wish, that their family will forever protect the royal bloodline, the true descendant of the royal line.

After Jack's funeral, Cynthia is coroneted as Queen Cynthia of Arendelle. The very first queen of Arendelle. The ruling council continued to support her even though she is reclusive and more often than not, she rather stayed in her own room. The Royalist council also secretly formed the brigades of Icy wolf, leaded by Pitch to protect the queen and eliminate the threat to her in darkness.

They vowed to not let the queen face any danger, and while the royalists serve the queen in the light, they serve the queen in the dark. Whatever cannot be done from the legal site of the world, they will accomplish it from the dark side. When the councils are bounded by morals, rights and other restrictions, everything is permitted for the brigades.

Though many generations has passed, alliances formed and separated. The once close family drifted apart, yet only the brigades remain loyal. Generations upon generations, they follow the training and the creed passed down from their ancestor. To serve the true bloodline of the royal family, and forever loyal to them, till the end of the time. As how their ancestor's vow to protect the very first queen.


	3. Chapter 3: The princesses of Seasons

A/N: Finally is the time to introduce the princesses. I know, I know it's been dragging forever. Believe me, I felt tired to drag as well. Once again have to apologize for my poor grammar, as English is not my first language. And disclaimer, I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave and Rise of the Guardian. The character is owned by Disney and Dreamswork. Hope you enjoy this chapter, for the next will begin at the time when those princesses are young.

* * *

Chapter 3: The princesses of Seasons

Time flew by, centuries has passed for the kingdom of Arendelle. Many monarchs have taken the throne since Jack and Cynthia. Kings and queens each add a little something to the northern kingdom for centuries making it into one of the prestige and long history kingdom around the globe. War and peace repeat itself throughout the time. Not once Arendelle find itself in war with other kingdoms. Under the rule of a few more ambition monarchs, Arendelle's military march across the field and expanded their territory.

Not since the very first two monarchs of Arendelle, had the icy winter power emerge from the royal bloodline. King jack's power is well known across the world at time, but after many centuries, the record has turn to myth, legends, and stories that many people had already forgotten. Although it is known that King Jack having icy winter power, but the account of the first queen of Arendelle, her royal majesty queen Cynthia having icy power is barely there. In fact there aren't even solid proofs that the queen inherited the power from her father. The information regarding the reclusive queen is scarcely available and her life is shroud in mystery. All that is known of the queen is that she left a son before her passing, and her final wish is that she wanted to live out the end of her life in the mountains, where she can have the complete view of Arendelle, the kingdom that her father founded and the place of his final rest.

Through centuries and after many generations, the big family of Arendelle drifted apart. The royal family of Arendelle remain the pinnacle of power. The Bunnymund's, Sandy's and Toothiana's family had always stood beside the royal as their advisor and their royal council. Although their family is not closed as their ancestor, but their loyalty to each other remain strong and stood firm even when tested times after times. 5 out of the original 6 families of Arendelle have recorded history and filed in the grand library of Arendelle's castle, all except the Evernight family. The Evernight slowly faded from the surface. The ever loyal family to the first queen had secretly accompanied her during her last moment and follow through their original vow to the first king to protect the real bloodline of Arendelle.

Many people, even those in Arendelle are oblivious toward the existence of this family. They thought it is in history, and only 4 families survived the trial of time. Little did that they know the Evernight family present themselves as spymasters to effectively help the council and monarch in acquiring valuable information of other kingdom. Evernight family is rooted in many crucial administrations across the Arendelle government. In reality, after centuries, the Evernight family move from the small family into a huge family that devoured all other family. It is the dark side of the survived families of Arendelle, on the surface they are from different, distance yet loyal families, but on the other side, the Evernight is the united family of all royalists except the royal family. They uphold their tradition and creed strictly and any traitor is punished by death from any other member regardless of rank which surprisingly, had yet to happen.

The Evernight family split into two parts, the preceptors and the Brigades of Icy wolves. Preceptors are those who hold political positions in Arendelle government and councils, while brigades are those who execute the mission based on the information from the preceptors. While both preceptors and brigades are from the original founder family of Arendelle, they surface role is quite different. Many of the preceptors are the heir of the main house of the family, while brigades is mainly make up from the distance and sub houses of the families. Most of them abdicated their title and right in order to find their places in the royal castle. Many from the brigades work as the servants, maids, butlers, royal guards and other various positions in the castle.

* * *

It is truly exciting news for everyone in the kingdoms of Arendelle, Corona and Dunbroch. The royal families of the 3 strongly allied kingdoms are expecting their first born in the same years. With 3 first born to be born into the same year sparks many new potential prosperity for the kingdoms, most importantly it is mean that there is possibilities for the kingdoms to strengthen their alliance further through betrothal of the new born prince or princess.

The first royal baby is born from Queen Ingrid from Corona. Queen Ingrid is supposedly the crown princess of Arendelle, however when she meet the prince Frederick from Corona, she decided to abdicated her rights to the throne, thus putting her sister princess Idunn to succeed the crown. The princesses of Arendelle at the time is said to be very close to each other. They attend nearly all public events together and it is a daily scene of the royal princesses taking a stroll together in the town plaza for people in Arendelle. When the news of Princess Ingrid's abdication to the throne for a marriage to Prince Frederick spread, it is shock for the royalties of neighbouring kingdoms. Arendelle is one of the few kingdoms that allow female monarch, and yet Princess Ingrid just gives up her crown to be with the man of her love.

It is mild to say that Princess Idunn is heartbroken at her sister decision. There are stories that the princess are so upset with the marriage that she threw a serious temper tantrum to her sister, and she even challenged the prince to a duel and it is only by her sister's stern warning and numerous effort that Princess Idunn finally nod her head for the marriage.

As soon as the princess is born, Queen Ingrid sent news to her sister to inform of the birth. However at the very same night, when the royalty is asleep, the princess is kidnapped. The news of the new born princess had make Queen Idunn relieve that her sister manage to push through the difficult of giving birth, but when the news of the kidnapping had arrived, Queen Idunn is so consumed by her rage and worry for her sister and new born niece far away in Corona that she faint and bed ridden.

For the queen felt that it is a mistake for her to entrust her sister to King Frederick. Not only did that man steal away her sister, he also failed to protect her daughter. But at that time, she are in no position to travel, the royal physician in Arendelle had warned her of the possibilities of miscarriage should she burden herself with the voyage to Corona, and her stress as the ruling queen is taking toll on her health and the child she carried. With a heavy heart, Queen Idunn had appointed her husband King Akthar as regent while she took her rest. Due to the alliance and concern of their queen, Arendelle had sent out search party to assist Corona to track down the culprit of kidnapping the princess, and Queen Idunn also secretly dispatched a team of brigades into Corona to conduct her own searching, which she believed is more effective than any guards or military.

The second baby to born is Princess Merida from Kingdom Dunbroch. Unlike the unnamed princess from Corona who born in the castle but kidnapped on the day she is born, the princess of Dunbroch is born in fire of war and chilling air of Scotland highland. It is a peculiar tradition of the Scotland kingdom for generations that the clans will wage a civil war with each other after set intervals to determine which clans will be the leader next, the victory clan will become the next monarch. Through centuries, this practice has caused many problems for other kingdoms as they struggle to remember which clan is currently ruling and the kingdom's name change according to the ruling clan. Luckily the tradition is only use to determine which clan is to become leader and not affecting the treaty or trade agreement that is already established.

The princess is born under such circumstances that many feared the newly born princess of Dunbroch cannot survive the war. Many had advice King Fergus to send Queen Elinor to other kingdom for the safety of the queen and princess. However to many people's astonishment, it is the queen who insisted to stay in the battlefield. Even the other clan's leader had confronted the queen and urges her to leave, but due to her stubbornness and her courage she refused. The only reason she gave those men is that her baby will take part in the war, for he or she that has yet to born is also a proud member of Dunbroch clan and will not back down when faced with difficulties.

People thought that the Queen had lost it at that time, she is out of her mind. Many pray for the god to protect the new born to survive this undeserved ordeal that he/she had no obligation for. But after years of war, and Dunbroch clan manage to emerge victory to continue their reign. The young princess finally makes her appearance to the public. The young princess had wildest bush of curly red hair, she had a pair of big blue eyes that see everything in the world with wonder.

* * *

With 2 out of 3 new-born turn out to be princess. Every eyes in and around the kingdoms is paying close attention for the yet to be born baby of Arendelle. For if it is a prince, there is a possibility for Arendelle to strengthen the alliance with Dunbroch's princess or Corona's princess if they manage to find her, to further strengthen both kingdoms relationship. The people of Arendelle are also greatly concerned for their beloved queen's health condition. The queen is greatly affected by the news of Queen Ingrid's daughter kidnap. Her stress and emotion turmoil from her rule until regency makes the physician wryly on the baby, couple with the winter cold temperature, further increasing the risk of miscarriage for the queen.

With all things considered, the birth of the new born of Arendelle can only say is a miracle and nothing else. While king Akthar is busy with his regency, Queen Idunn took on a more conservative life style. When it is near to the delivery, the winter in Arendelle is extremely harsh. Thick snow covered the kingdom and most of the people in Arendelle stay in the warmth of their own houses.

The baby also came earlier then the physician's prediction, the queen went into labour one month before her expected date. And the delivery wasn't smooth and easy, midwives had spent many hours accompany the queen during this time. After much difficulty and struggle, the baby is finally born in to the world. After the nurse gently slap the baby's back to make the baby start breathing using her own lungs, the baby cried for the first time. With a fine set of lungs, her crying voice echoed strong and clear across the room out into the hall, startled the king who is pacing around the hallway.

Idunn is exhausted from her child birth, and she quickly dozed off after then strength left her body. As she drift between conscious and unconscious, her baby's cries pulled her back to the world. With much needed motherly strength, she tried to push herself up and she is soon aided by the maids around her. With much difficulty, Idunn can only manage to whisper during that time.

"Please, show me my child"

"Congratulations your majesty, it is a Princess" Said one of the midwife

Before she can reply or extend her hand to take her child from the midwife, the door to her chamber flew open and King Akthar rushed in with such force that although Idunn is weak in her state, she can swear that the door handle had left the wall's paint chipped, but nonetheless she is overcome with happiness and proud that her baby girl is safely born into the world.

With his quick and confident stride, Akthar quickly reach his wife's side and examine her condition. Her skin looks paler then usual while a tint of rose pink painted across her face, surely from her exhaustion and exertions from the birth. Akthar stared at Idunn for a long moment, and when he extend his hand to grasp her hand, he cannot keep his composure anymore, with love and pride swelling in his chest, he cannot for a coherent sentences and can only keep on patting her hand while tear starting to form at his eyes.

"Hey" Is all he can manage while experiencing a swirling storm of emotion in himself.

Idunn is just too tired to speak and can only manage a weak smile for her husband. But she quickly put her mind back to what she wanted to do before her husband came crushing in the room, so Idunn gesture to the maid and Akthar realized the meaning behind it instantly. So he called out to them, just as they finished cleaning the princess and wrap her in a thick velvet violet blanket with crocus sigil that signifying Arendelle kingdom, and pass to the king.

"Look at her, she is having the same pale skin as you. And I can even hear her cry in the hallway, she has a strong set of lungs, she will definitely grow up to be a fine and energetic lady in no time, Just like her Mother"

Idunn cracked another smile at the remark of her husband at their baby daughter. As far as she can remember, her husband is always a cheerful and goofy young man, given that he is the youngest prince in his own kingdom. Yet throughout their courtship, Idunn realized that his goofy and cheerful personality is only a mask he put up around himself. Underneath it, is a diligent and caring young man, who has so much love for his family and brothers that he willingly make a fool out of himself to withdraw from their competition for the throne. He even willingly and openly express that he had no desire to rule and more than willing to act as an ambassador to other nation to fulfil his dream of adventure.

Initially when Idunn and Ingrid meet the prince in one of the social ball, Idunn had all the intention to pair her sister up with the prince. As she is well aware that the prince are far from throne and have higher chance to stay in Arendelle should her sister marry Prince Akthar. Everything went as she had hope, the prince and her sister is having a good and engaging conversation, until her sister got sweep of her feet by another prince, Prince Frederick of Corona.

At the thought of the incompetent man who took her sister away from her, and recently lost her niece to an unknown kidnapper which means the man took 2 of her family away from her. A frown quickly replaced the tired expression the queen having, and the anger that rush up within her make her breath faster and shallower, grasping hard on the blanket possibly making the crinkles permanent and the murderous intent that she normally hidden well under her mask leak out slightly. The sensitive baby princess become uneasy and starts to crying out loud and the snowstorm outside followed suit quickly turning into a blizzard.

Her change in expression did not escape the eye of Akthar, and the cries of the princess make him quickly turn his attention to his wife, while trying to calm the baby in his arms, he spoke and ask his wife, voice filled with concern that there is something wrong with her, something angered her.

"What's wrong my love? Is there anything bothering you?"

Letting out a breath that she unintentionally hold as a heavy sigh, the queen recompose herself trying to soften her expression and withdraw her unpleasant aura that quickly filled the room. She slowly shake her head to tell her husband that nothing to be concern himself with while she close her eye to get some much needed rest.

Seeing the queen had no intention to share her thought, the king quickly trying to change the subject. After a short pondering and cooing the baby princess in his arm, he ask her

"Have you decided a name for her already?"

Without instantly reply her husband, the queen shuffling in her mind to come up a name for their daughter. As the silence between the family stretched out, occasionally broke by the cries of the princess and the noise of maids and nurse in the room. The queen is deep in thought, as she slowly tuned out different voices in the room, she realized there is one single source of sound that persistently knocking on her sense of sound. The sound of wind blow through the gate, door and hallways in the castle, ruffling the branches in the royal garden while the snowflake that fall through the sky got swept up by the gale glancing at the window and walls all around the castle, creating a symphony of sound and yet, at the very centre of it, there is a repeating beat, that is constantly there fighting to be acknowledge.

As if trying to grasp the steam from her mug, or walking down a long hall way without any lights or guidance, every attempt Idunn tried to catch the beat is another futile efforts. Only after she concentrate more and heighten her trained senses then she manage to catch on, yet it is still fleeting and ever elusive as if silk slipping from her finger. In her trance, the queen lifted her hand in front of her, and that simple gesture makes every single soul in the room halt in the middle of their action to look at the queen. Even the princess seems to sense the change of the atmosphere and lower her cries.

As everyone holding their breaths, the queen finally able to be in tuned to the sound, and sorting through it to put her fingers on the ever fleeing beat. Slowly she makes out the beat, the tempo of the winter sound,

"Sa… Sa… El… Sa… El… Sa… "

As if the very winter of Arendelle whispered the name. The name for the new born princess, who survived and thrived despite the harsh winter around her, as the snow and ice bow down to her commands, her name echoed through the very elements with the clarity of the purest snowflake born from the sky, blew by the wind across this very world.

With the expression that can only be describe as tranquillity and serendipity, the queen opened her eyes. As everyone in the room, look into the queen's eyes, gone is the exhaustion and weariness from before. She took the princess from her husband arms and the queen smile down to her baby, with crystal clear and determined voice, she announced throughout the room,

Elsa

* * *

In the private royal garden in castle Arendelle, where many flowers and trees bath in the warm sun shine in summer, wind from the sea blow through the corridor in the castle caring laughter of a young toddler. She dressed in a blue dress hang over her powder blue sleeves, her dress is decorated with crystalline pattern of rosemaling signify the identity of wearer. A black headband on her platinum blonde hair firmly sits on her head securing her bangs, while her single braid fling and jumps as she ran laps around a man who fidgets on the stone bench. King Akthar is extremely anxious while waiting for his second born while he was tasked to look after the excited and energetic first born, Crown princess Elsa.

Sprinting around the garden and passing her father, Elsa is way over excited. She squeals in glee and laugh with her childish sound like the tinkle from wind charms. After another lap around the garden, the princess rushes back to her father side, hopping around with hardly contained excitement and exclaim on top of her lung.

"Papa, I am SO EXCITED!" As the princess jump, she flair her hands in air, at the same time, blasts of frigid air couple with some snow shooting out from her fingertips. Looking up at the sky seeing her own snow flying around in the summer wind, reflecting lights at all different angles, bending lights as the snow drift around, Elsa is fuelled with another wave of excitement. Laughing and twirling around with her arms open, the wind and snow from her fingertips swirling around her, dancing and circling to the tempo of their master as she herself dancing to her own excitement.

King Akthar continued to fidgets on his bench and watching his daughter dancing in a swirl of snow and wind just like how folklore and stories around the world describe of tiny snow fairies having their fun. Not a doubt in himself that she will grow up into a fine lady, and be the queen of Arendelle that no precedent queen or king can match. But it is only in the display of his daughter magical ability that King had his worries.

Truly the crown princess is an adorable child, and with her blessed ability and an unparalleled prodigy at her young age, it is only at a time like this, one can fully appreciate her innocent and wonder. However beautiful his daughter's magical ability is, the king cannot deny that he worried for his daughter's future should people learnt about her magic. He himself is the perfect example of this worry, he can never forget how shock and the fear he felt coursing in his own body when he founded out Elsa's magic.

The memory of 2 years ago is still vivid in his mind, the feeling and how he stunned at the revelation that his daughter Elsa actually have magic, or Curse as he thought at that time. Through the course from her birth to 1 year old, Akthar witness his daughter's hair change from strawberry blonde, the mixed colour of his blonde and his wife's Brunette colour to platinum blonde. Her hair have just a small tinge of blonde mixed in and only under close inspection and under certain correct angle of sunlight, her hair will shine as if a halo is floating around her. He also noticed at later age that Elsa's complexion remained pale even though the active princess had spent a lot of her time in the garden. It is true horror when he saw his daughter laugh and swinging her tiny arms and blasting snow and ice in her crib, all the while frigid wind answer to her laughter swirling around her.

He knew his daughter will be different, as what his queen said that the blood is always in the family. And the portrait of the first queen Cynthia hung in the gallery since centuries ago have shown how much little Elsa resemblance her. It is almost as if the first queen had come back living as a child. He is able to accept that her appearance will be identical to the first queen, but little did he know that the icy winter power will resurface after such a long time. However his fear and horror is quickly subsided when Queen Idunn reassure him. As the one carrying the royal blood of Arendelle, Idunn is actually more capable and knowledgeable regarding the history of Arendelle royal bloodline. Perhaps Arendelle's people will accept Elsa just as her mother accepted her and called her.

The true heir of Arendelle.

So caught up in his own memories, the king did not realize until a servant to clear his throat loudly to grab his attention. Instantly snapped out from his own stupor, the king snap his attention to the servant, before he can say anything the servant already dutifully inform him

"Your majesty, "

Before he can finish his sentences, the king interrupted him with his own, anxiety and worry laced heavily on his word

"Kai, Is she safe? Is Idunn safe? What about the baby, is the baby safe?"

"Your majesty, they are both safe. The new born princess is healthy and the queen seems to be in good shape as well. It is a much smoother process compare to the last"

Letting out a breath that he didn't notice he had been holding, the king slightly relaxed but another wave of anxiety overcome him quickly as he realized that moments ago Elsa was still dancing in her snow, and it will surely make an uproar should Kai saw it.

Quickly snap his gaze to his chief steward. The king sees that Kai still wear his professional work expression waiting for him. Curiously, Akthar look around the garden trying to find traces of his daughter's snow, but the princess is no way to be seen. Another wave of uncertainty rose in the king, thinking to himself

"Where did that over-excited princess disappeared to?" Before he can delve on this more than necessary, Kai once again interrupt the king's train of thought

"Your majesty, do you prefer not to meet Queen Idunn and your new daughter?"

"Kai, no, I mean yes I want to go see them, but I need to get Elsa first."

"Her royal highness princess Elsa, run toward the royal chamber the moment she noticed me"

"Kai, have you seen anything on your way here?"

"Nothing out of sort, Your majesty. Before I even make my way into the royal garden, I suspected princess Elsa already heard my footsteps and start running, she run pass me when I reach the doorway"

Still eyeing the steward in front of him, but Akthar trusted Kai to be loyal to the family and did not push more. He quickly nodded and walk down the hallway to find his queen.

Before he reached the door he can already hear the sound of his elder daughter

"Mama, come on, come on. What is her name?"

"Well, honey. I will let you decide it for her, since you are the one who's been bugging me for a brother or sister for the last few months" Said the queen while smiling to her enthusiastic elder daughter.

Smiling and shaking his head, the king enter the room and take in the scene in front of him, his wife on the bed, baby in her arms with an exciting princess at the side of the bed. Maids and midwives busy cleaning and working around the room.

While the king walk toward his family, Elsa has been busy pondering what name to give her sister. She was unprepared, totally unprepared. Elsa pondered in her mind and quickly go through many different names.

"Elise? No no, too similar to mine"

"I like snow, maybe Snowflake? No, no no no, something missing"

"It is summer… warm summer…. Shirley? Nope…"

The princess keeps on pacing along the bed while muttering under her breath, while the queen and king watch in great amusement at their daughter's antics. Elsa was pacing with her right hand balled up in a knuckle resting on her chin while her left hand is holding her right elbow, a posture king Akthar often employ when he was pacing in his own study to make an important decision. No doubt Elsa picked up this posture during her time staying with him in his study.

The king take a sit at the right side of their bed, while they both watching their daughter, the queen placed her right hand on his shoulder and whisper to him

"You are giving her a bad influence already"

"No, I am not" Akthar whisper back with mocking indignation.

Before the queen can tease her husband further, the princess exclaim loudly with the name she decided. She quickly walk back to her mother bed side and lean in to look at the baby in her mother's arm and pronounce the name she had decided on

"Anna, you will be Anna. Elsa and Anna, you will be my most precious sister" And the new born princess smile in respond.


End file.
